Chance or Fate
by Ultrawolfie
Summary: One collision can send many things moving. A funny but slightly romantic story with many pairings. RER Read, enjoy and review! Many pairings including Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, Gaa/Saku, Kaka/Anko etc. REWRITTEN! Please take a look if you saw the older version.
1. Prologue - The Collision

27 June 2013- I've started to rewrite the first chapter and the rest of the story since it was just a joke between me and my friend during the exams but now it's starting to bother me so I changed it a bit.

Chapter 1 Prologue

It was night in Sunagakure, and approaching dawn. Sitting on top of a roof, Gaara thought about how boring it was to be awake during the night with only sand as company, not even Shukaku. Even though the demon has been removed, it wasn't enough to cure Gaara of his insomnia.

"You should wake Temari; we have to leave for Konoha at dawn." Kankurou interrupted his thoughts while leaning out of a window.

"Why should I wake her, can't you do it yourself?" Gaara stated flatly.

"Because she can't kill you, you still have your absolute defense." Kankurou replied with a straight face as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara sighed and left for Temari's room. As he opened the door, a pillow with exploding tags headed straight for him. Gaara's sand made a cocoon around the pillow and all that came out was a small trial of smoke. "Wake up Temari, it's time to go to Konoha."

She mumbled something that sounded like "stupid brothers" and told them that she'd be up in a minute "Just get out of my room already".

Half an hour later, they set forth for Konoha from the hidden Sand's gates.

_In the Hidden Leaf Village_

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's ramen shop enjoying a steaming hot bowl of Miso ramen. He thought back to when they tried to get Sasuke back, along with Sai. They succeeded in the end but now Sasuke's even more of a pain than he used to be but at least he's back. The fox boy snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered something.

"Crap, Kakashi-sensei called a meeting three hours ago, at this rate I'll be even later than Kakashi-sensei and that's bad. He drained his 30th bowl and with a piece of fish sticking out of his mouth, dropped some money on the counter and sprinted outside only to run smack into someone else and down they both went. Naruto fell on top of the other person, still with the fish in his mouth. "Sorry, sorry, my bad I wasn't looking-"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the person below him and slowly swallowed the fish. "Hinata?"

He looked at Hinata in a new light, she was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress. Hinata blushed at the way Naruto was looking at her. Naruto knew he should be helping her up but he was still stunned. They were stuck in place like that until Teuchi's voice was heard.

"Oi Naruto, weren't you late for a meeting?"

_At the training field_

Team 7 was waiting impatiently for Naruto who was four hours late. "Where is that guy?" Kakashi mumbled "Even I made it here before him."

Sakura was tapping her foot, also pissed off at Naruto's tardiness.

"Perhaps this is the aftereffects of Sakura's loving smack earlier?" Sai suggested to Sakura's horror.

"What! It was nothing of that kind you idiot!" Sakura screeched, proceeding to beat the living daylights out of Sai.

"It sure is peaceful around here without Naruto…" Kakashi said to Sasuke who was lurking in the background.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's long, thorough and colorful answer to nobody's amusement.

_Outside the Hokage mansion_

The sand siblings had finished their ambassador's mission in Konoha and decided to refresh around the village a bit before going back to Suna. It was rare for them to get the chance at a holiday.

"Ok, don't you two get into any trouble, especially you, Kankurou! I will meet you right here, in an hour. Got it?" Temari walked away.

Kankurou and Gaara looked at each other. "Bossy girls." Kankurou grunted and rolled his eyes. Then they went their separate ways. Gaara soon found himself in an odd situation.

_Outside the ramen store._

Naruto sprung up with a horrified expression. "Crap, that's right. I'm so late!"

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata said, flushing.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking at the scene. Naruto had just been lying on top of Hinata, if he didn't know better he'd have sworn they were kissing.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and quickly helped Hinata up. She almost fell down again but Naruto caught her in a tight hug. "Hey, Gaara. Long time, no see."

"I can see that, looks like I missed the part where you got a girlfriend."

"Ehehe It's not like that ya know." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly missing Hinata's disappointed look.

"Hello Hinata-san." Gaara nodded in her direction.

"Hello Gaara-kun." She replied.

It took Naruto 5 seconds but… "You know each other?"

"Yes, we met at the second chuunin exams."

Naruto's mood changed. "I'm the only one that wasn't there. I was training with the pervy-sage then." Naruto said with a sad voice.

"What were you and Hinata doing on the ground?" Gaara asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, why were you and Hinata on the ground?" Came a very angry voice. They all looked at the pink-haired girl.

"Eeh Sakura, I ran into Hinata and we fell to the ground." Naruto explained nervously, ruffling the hair on the back of his head. Hinata and Gaara didn't dare interfere because they knew what Sakura was capable of.

"Then can you explain to me why you didn't come to the meeting and why you are hugging Hinata as if her life is depending on it.?" "She almost tripped and I forgot to let go of her." He looked at her, "And I forgot about the meeting, sorry Sakura…"

_'Ugh, I feel like his mother when he explains himse- wait? Think that's the first time he didn't add 'chan' to my name. Maybe he's finally getting over me'_

Hinata was embarrassed but didn't like the way Sakura was looking at Naruto. "I was the one who kept him here, he would have been on time if I wasn't talking to him."

Sakura looked at the shy girl and felt a bit bad about her temper with Naruto.

Gaara looked at his friend who was looking stunned at Hinata defending him.

Naruto quickly shrugged it off and realized how bored he had been for the past week. This was also the first time in a long while that every single member of the Konoha rookies was in the village and even the Sand siblings were visiting. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"Hey Gaara, since you're here, do you want to play a game?"

"…Are you serious…?"

"Yes! Do you want to join us Sakura?"

"Give me a good reason."

"Sasuke will be there."

"Sigh, fine, I'll come along." Sakura conceded.

"Let's go and find some more friends." Naruto suggested. Gaara nodded, completely forgetting about Temari and went along with Naruto.

_Hidden Leaf Hot Springs_

A pervert was sitting outside the hot springs, and no, it's not Jiraiya. "These hot springs are great. You can see everyone in the next room" Kankurou stared through some custom made peeping holes, he wondered where they came from. "Oh, well who cares."

He stared at the girls, completely forgetting about Temari.

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

"Ugh, where are those two idiots?" Temari shouted. "I'm gonna kill them… Maybe I'll just visit Shikamaru or one of the girls." She mused, completely forgetting about Kankurou and Gaara.

_A field in the training grounds._

"Ok Naruto, we have enough people. What do you suggest we do?" Gaara asked.

"How about truth or dare?" The blonde suggested.

"What's that?"

"What the name says obviously. Just try to follow." Everyone were gathered on one of the training fields: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke (Who was forced to come), Sakura (Who felt a little bad about earlier), Lee (Who loved playing youthful games), Neji (Who actually came to train there), Tenten (who came with Neji), Sai (He wanted to see how the others interacted during a game), Temari (who heard about it from Ino), Shikamaru (It was too troublesome to say no to Temari), Ino (Who wanted to beat the the billboard-brow at yet another game), Chouji (Came with Shikamaru), Kiba and Akamaru (They were bored), Shino (They forgot to invite him but he tagged along anyway) and last but not least, Gaara (Kankurou remained forgotten in the hot springs for a while but he eventually turned up).

The group sat in a circle and Naruto took out his kunai and spun it.

_To be continued_

The main change in this chapter was the formatting and the Naruto and Hinata situation because the original one was too convenient. This time it will be more realistic. This will be a pretty short story with between three to five chapters.


	2. Truth or Dare- Part 1

Please remember to look at the rewrite of chapter 1. Without further ado, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2 – Truth or Dare part 1

The kunai landed on Hinata who blushed.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto prompted her when she didn't say anything.

"Uhm… truth?" She said softly, slightly afraid to accept a dare from the village's number one prankster.

"Hmm lessee… does Neji sleep with a teddy bear?" He asked with a wide grin, ignoring the fury of the elder Hyuuga and the eyes drilling through his body… almost literally.

"Uhm… no Neji-niisan doesn't have toys with his but he does have a blanket from when he was a baby that he never threw away." Hinata replied after some thought.

"Hinata-sama! That wasn't part of the question!" Neji barked at his cousin.

"Well whatever, thanks Hinata! Your turn to spin now" Naruto ignored Neji.

Hinata nodded and spun the kunai. It landed on Kiba who quickly responded with a "Dare." to show that he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Kiba-kun, I dare you to… ask Kakashi-sensei's dog what kind of shampoo he uses."

Sakura shook her head in despair as she remembered Pakkun mentioning that they used the same shampoo. She threw out all her shampoo after that incident, not wanting to smell the same as a dog.

"Eh, okay then?" Kiba stood up, heading to the next field where Kakashi was reading a certain suggestive book *coughporncough* with his dogs lounging around in the area.

Urushi and Uuhei noticed Kiba and approached him. "What do you want dog brat? This is our territory so don't go trying to pee here or anything." Urushi growled at Kiba.

"Now now Urushi, don't be like that. He only did it once and quickly learnt from that mistake. And we're dogs too you know, so don't insult him with that term. He should be honored to be considered a member of our noble canine breed." Uuhei pacified the other dog.

An angry tic started to form on Kiba's head. "I'm here to talk to Pakkun, not you two." Pakkun overheard the conversation with his good hearing and strolled closer.

"What's up? Here for another spanking brat?" the pug barked.

"No, and next time you're the ones getting spanked. I wanted to know what kind of shampoo you use." Kiba finally asked the dog.

"Oho, yes you can certainly afford to use some quality shampoo. Mine is 'Floral Mint' but you'd be fine with 'Eau de cologne'." Pakkun said jovially.

Kiba nodded his thanks and left, unaware to the sniggering of all the dogs in the area. Even Kakashi was sniggering, though that may have been from a different cause.

Once Kiba returned to the impatient group, he spun the kunai and it landed on Kankurou.

"Dare brat, I ain't chicken." Kankurou grunted.

"Then wash off your make-up and take off the hood for the rest of the day. You look like a transvestite cat and I don't like cats." Kiba stated.

"You little-" Kakurou jumped up to punch Kiba but was stopped by Gaara's sand since Gaara was elected as the peacekeeper of the game. "Fine!" He went over to the river to wash his face and removed the hood, revealing his brown hair. "And it's warrior war paint, not mascara!"

"Says the one who borrowed my purple lipstick this morning." Temari jeered at Kankurou's fury.

"He's actually cuter than I expected without the ugly make-up" Ino whispered to Tenten.

Kankurou sat down in a huff and spun the kunai which landed on Shino.

"…Dare…"

'_Men and their prides' _Sakura rolled her eyes while Kankurou chuckled.

"You know what, I'm already pissed off that I had to take everything off so you can just go ahead and remove your sunglasses and hood as well."

"…Alright." Shino pulled his hood back and took off the sunglasses to reveal… a pair of bug eyes. The girls shrieked for a moment and it sounded like there was also a shrieking guy among them. Shino put his glasses back on and kikai bugs crawled out from under the glasses. He also lifted his hood again.

"Hey! I didn't say to put it back on!" Kankurou protested.

"Yet I am allowed. Why? Because you never specified the duration of this dare, unlike Kiba who specified that you had to do it for a day." Shino explained.

"Hehe sucker, I've played with Shino before on a teamwork exercise and learned the hard way that he ALWAYS finds a loophole." Kiba mentioned.

"As for the insects in front of my eyes, you only specified for me to remove the sunglasses, not to uncover my eyes. This way you can learn to think things through before you speak." Shino continued in his annoying way of explaining. He then spun the kunai which landed on Shikamaru who lazily replied with "Truth, dare is too troublesome right now…".

"Very well. Shikamaru, when was your first date with Temari-san?"

The lazy genius and fan mistress both spluttered at this. _'Crap, if I deny it, I'll upset Temari and knowing from my mum, angry women are the worst thing you can deal with…' _ "Right after the first Chuunin exams this year, when Naruto returned to the village."

"So you WERE going out you liar!" Naruto shouted in outrage, pointing his finger at Shikamaru in accusation.

Temari just sighed, she knew this day had to come sooner or later. Suddenly she felt the ominous aura of her brothers throwing death glares at Shikamaru. _'Crap… This isn't good.'_

Shikamaru felt his impending doom and realized he'd have to deal with it after the game. He spun the kunai with a sigh and it landed on Sakura.

"Dare!" She stated. _'Maybe he'll dare me to do something with Sasuke-kun.'_

Shikamaru felt is neck hairs rise from Gaara's piercing glare and decided to distract the young Kazekage for the moment. "Sakura, I dare you to massage Gaara's shoulders for the next thirty minutes." _'This ought to put him in a nice relaxed mood and make our discussion easier since he'll be grateful. This plan is flawless.'_

Next to him, Temari chuckled. '_Nice one Shika.'_

"WHAT? Why Gaara of all people?" Sakura exclaimend in shock. She didn't have anything against Gaara but she still felt awkward around him.

Gaara was also shocked when he heard the dare but when he saw Sakura's reaction, he frowned slightly. "What's wrong with me?"

Sakura jerked in shock and realized that she had probably hurt his feelings so she calmed down and sit behind him "Nothing, Gaara-kun. Please relax and let me do this the easy way." He nodded with a little reluctance and let her work. Then she remembered that she still had to spin the kunai, so she reached forward, unaware to Gaara's slight blush as her chest touched his knee. The kunai spun and landed on Ino.

Ino flinched at her rival's evil expression and couldn't decide what to say. Finally she decide which was the lesser of two evils. "Truth, forehead girl."

"It's dangerous to insult the person who can ask you anything Ino-pig." Sakura retorted then thought a little. "Alright pig, do you have the hots for Sai?"

Ino glared at the pinkette. _'Dammit, she already knows that because I told her a while back. So now I can't lie but if I say "yes" then Sasuke-kun will think I'm not into him anymore. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I need to play for time…' _"Define the question."

Sakura frowned in confusion, _'She knows what I meant, what is he playing at? Then I'll just make this more embarrassing for her.' _"Do you stare at him all day long, wanting to kiss him? Do you want to hold hands or hug him? Do you want to make babies with hi-"

"Okay okay, that's going far enough!" Ino waved her hands in protest since her strategy backfired. "Oh my Forehead… The way you described those feelings seems like you're the one into him."

"Just answer the question dammit, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"…Fine, maybe I do like him a bit…" Ino finally confessed. Then the two girls realized that they haven't heard anything from Sai during this interaction. Both slowly looked at him with horrified expressions.

Sai wasn't looking at them but writing something in a little book of his while murmuring, "Note to self… look into making babies and threesomes when at the library…" He never got to finish this sentence because the mutual punch from Ino and Sakura knocked him out like a light.

Ino grabbed the kunai with irritation and spun it with force.

When the kunai finally started slowing down, it landed on…

_To be continued…_

The truth and dare is getting pretty long so I'm splitting it in two parts. Then after that will be a chapter for the consequences of the game. Like a mini epilogue. If you have any interesting suggestions for questions or dares, then be sure to drop it in a review but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to use it since I want every character to get chosen at least once. Until next time…

Ultrawolfie out!


End file.
